Yours
by Dark Dragon Kyra
Summary: “I’m going to torture you, strip you of your skin…” you rest your teeth against the top rim of the ear, “and then I’ll break your neck, watch you die.” A rapid, sudden twist of your head, a loud squelching sound accompanied by a rip, and the ear is yours.


A/N: Holy SHITEONASTICK. Please tell me how long it's been since I've updated. ANYTHING. Wow... XD This was originally written on paper; nine and a half pages of holywtfness. Now since it's always smaller typed, it doesn't seem like much. XD Ah well. I WOULDA had this on my dA page, but I then would've had ta individually place in the italics and bold with tags. That wasn't gonna be fun, as you see down there in the story. Obviously, go check out my dA page, it has awesomeness.

This story is unusually written; it's in 2nd POV. Hence the name of the story.

Disclaimer: The Naruto universe is copyright Kishimoto. I simply own this story.

* * *

It's a cold, clear night. The moon is full in the sky, billions upon billions of starts twinkling their presence to the Earth. There is the slightest hint of a breeze, sending bits of sand skipping across the surface. 

You look out to the outskirts, the moon and the starts providing you with all the light that you need. Sunagakure is behind you, the dunes of the Wind Country's vast desert in front of you. The crisp scent of the desert alerts all of your senses.

The full moon has already done that, though.

Now, you are just waiting, sand swirling around your feet, up around your legs, knees, in anticipation. The sand, your sand, can feel it. Tonight is going to be interesting. Different. Delightful. Satisfying.

As if on cue, you turn around to the sound of footsteps, the soft _crunch crunch _of delicate feet on the sands. It's a woman, no older than seventeen. You mentally note that she walks with a slight twitch in her steps. This implies to you that she's either drunk or very ecstatic to see you. She is, after all, one of those girls of the village that most likely fell in love with you after your promotion to be leader of the sand village, to be Godaime Kazekage.

Even in the dim light, you can make out most features on the female as she approaches. Tall, slender, dark blonde hair, ebony eyes. Despite the cold, she is wearing a loose, dark blue t-shirt with black shorts. She has no Suna hitai-ate, she is not a shinobi.

She stops right next to you, gazing into your ice green, sleep-deprived eyes. Her voice is only a whisper, but it still cuts through the still night like a sharpened razor.

"Hey there, Kazekage-sama," she whispers, hints of alcohol still on her breath. The woman edges closer to your body, the sands rising slightly in response. You gaze back into her eyes without any visible emotion.

The sand stirs around your feet restlessly, waiting with little patience. You realize that to get what you want; you must give her what she wants. Seduce her, until she is yours. Then, and only then, will she be completely _yours._

A small smile plays on your lips. She sees this, and also smiles. From the start, she's under your spell.

"Come," you whisper, "let us go from the village for a while, be free in the sands." You deep, slightly rough voice moves like a lullaby into her mind, and her grin widens. She then starts running out to the dunes, away from the village. Quickly, you follow, some sand slipping out of the gourd on your back, racing around your body as you run next to the woman.

Half a mile away from the village, she trips, turning carelessly in the cold sand. You stop next to where she falls, the playful smile still on you face. With a twitch of your fingers, your sand helps her to her feet. It slowly twirls around her, scraping against her clothes, her arms, her legs, her face. She swings with the feeling and motion of the sand that you control, her breathing becoming stronger, emphasizing her state of complete and total euphoria.

Your grin slowly becomes slightly longer as you gaze up at the full moon. You breathe in deeply, more of your personal sand pouring out of the gourd and into the air around you. Your pulse quickens as you have the sand pull the woman closer to you.

"Gaara-sama," she whispers in between her breaths, "play with me, rub your body against me, let me feel you…" she continues to sway drunkenly with the sand as you comply with her requests. Lightly at first, you stroke her face with your fingers, her hair, her shoulders, her arms, her waist. Sand swirls thickly around you and her, a muttering now surfacing in your mind.

_**Yes, that's it, make her believe…**_

The voice is dark, yet pitched high with a note of insanity. It's been with you your whole life.

_**Go farther, **_is says, _**make yourself the only thing she thinks about…**_

Your grip around her becomes tighter, your heart racing as you skim the surface of her neck with your tongue. The taste is slight, but there. It's sour, with a faint sweetness, the texture smooth yet strong. Her voice becomes nothing in your mind as the demon's voice goes over it, enveloping your psyche.

_**She's yours, now. Make the move, allow the blood to flow, stain the sands with crimson, taste it, love it…**_

This message replays over and over and over in your head. In response to the demon's reasoning, your slight smile becomes a devilish, insane grin. Roughly, you grab her check with your teeth and tug, nearly breaking the skin. She yelps in surprise, but before she can do anything about it, you have the sands circle around her, and then wrap around her; a thick cocoon of blood-tainted sand. A thin layer covers her mouth, muting her.

She stares at your emotionless eyes once more, her own eyes wide with astonishment and fear. She doesn't know what just happened, why it happened. She can't struggle. She can only wait for your next move.

The demonic voice of Shukaku guides your next words. He speaks them as you speak them, forming a double voice in your mind's ear.

"_**You are all so… naïve. Thinking I have changed… my blood lust under this moon will always surface. Nothing will quell it bur your corpse on the ground, attracting flies and vultures." **_You mentally smile at her bewildered expression among the mainly-stationary sand. You move closer to her, touching her face lightly with your fingers. You feel her skin shudder, the sweat slipping off of the surface.

"This is what you wanted, right…?" you ask silently, moving your fingers up to the corners of her eyes. Tears collect on your finger, and you retract you hand, looking at the water. You then lick it off of your finger, savoring the salty, warm taste.

Placing your fingers back up to her face, you continue to whisper to her. "You did want this… you wanted me, didn't you? This is me… and now you have me. Have me until death." You curve your fingers on her check so that you feel your nails press lightly against her skin. Sand gathers at the nails, and in seconds the sand forms your fingers into small claws.

She then screams, the sound muted by the sand, as you tear the flesh right off of her check. Specks of blood go everywhere, the sharp smell of copper going into the air. You look at the chunk of meat in your claws.

_**Eat it, **_Shukaku urges, _**lap up the blood, tear apart the flesh, and feel the satisfaction of the taste sliding down your throat…**_

You stare at the chuck, oblivious to the girl's pain. The smell of the blood, the warm, wet liquid coating the muscle and your fingers…. Quickly, you bring it up to your face, licking it, before eating it in two bites. The taste of the meat chunk is very salty, with the ever present metallic tinge to it. The muscle itself is smooth, quite tough, and rather squishy, noticed when you tear your teeth through it.

You like it.

_**Of course you do.**_

You edge over to the woman once more. Tears are pouring down her face, mingling with the blood as it flows off her chin and absorb into the sand. You first lick some of the tears, ignoring her muffled sobs, and then you lick her cheek, where you tore off the meat. The blood is a bit saltier than normal, thanks to her tears, but you don't care. In fact, you like it even more like that.

The muscles are spazzing around her jaw as your rough, thick tongue slides over it. Using your well-developed canine teeth, you tear a bit more of the meat out of the side of her face. She lets out a stifled whimper from the pain and the stinging. With a twitch of your fingers, the sand tightens around her, slowly, painfully. You see her cringe as there's several audible _snaps_, the sounds of both arms and her left leg snapping from the pressure.

"You're going to die…" you mutter to her, your moth right next to her ear, "I'm going to torture you, strip you of your skin…" you rest your teeth against the top rim of the ear, "and then I'll break your neck, watch you die." A rapid, sudden twist of your head, a loud squelching sound accompanied by a _rip_, and her ear is in your mouth, apart from the head. She whimpers again, unable to even squirm, thanks to the pressure of the sand surrounding her body.

You spit out the ear after knawing on the cartilage, licking up the blood. Shukaku croons in your mental ear again, highly roused by the moon.

_**More blood, more flesh, Gaara… It's there for the taking, take as much as possible…**_

His strange mental voice makes you grit your teeth, but his personality leaks into your own. A slight movement of your hand, and the sand moves away from her broken, bruised, bloody right arm. The blood… that is what stirs you into moving closer. She can't move her arm; it's dislocated at the shoulder and broken in many areas.

One quick movement and your teeth have sunken into the flesh of her arm. Her scream is loud, but it's again silenced under the sand. The arm is twitching under the torture as your rip off a chunk, chew it, and swallow. The texture is still rough as it slides down your throat; the only way that you are able to enjoy it is by Shukaku's apparent purring. Blood drips thickly from her open wound, landing softly on the ground below. Her blood is smeared all over your face, thick, hot, smooth. You lick your lips slightly; to get rid of some of it, but it doesn't work for the blood that is an inch or so away from your mouth.

She gives you the most pitiful look, all but her eyes and nose covered by the tainted sands. Her face that is showing is streaked with tears, sand moving and twitching around the partially covered large wound on her cheek. The sands don't go near the hole were the ear once was.

The look on her face disgusts you beyond all hell. You want it gone, her face emotionless, or… not even there. It would probably kill her afterwards, but you don't care. You just want to do it, despite the fact that you wanted to snap her neck as the final blow not too long ago.

Backing up, you wave your hand up-right. The sand moves slightly with the control. Shukaku watches from inside your mental eye as you twitch two of the fingers from the moving hand, and the sand flattens and seemingly becomes sharper. Another twitch of the fingers, and the sharpened sand moves towards her face.

And it began to peel the skin right off, starting from right in front of the hole-of-an-ear.

She let out another pained yell, but it was weak, cracked. You can tell that she's about to pass out from blood loss or from the overall pain and shock. It matters not to you, for once you were done with her, all that would be left would be a bloody mass of guts and sand. She's nearly dead as the sand reaches her eye and gouges it out, severing the optical nerve and whatever else connects the eye to the rest of the head. She couldn't even scream her vision was lost, her disconnected eye rolling off her face before being caught by the sand, nerves and everything still hanging out of the bloody, empty eye socket.

You continue to watch as the nose is torn off with the skin, the other eye gouged out, and then it all stopping at the front of the opposite ear. The skin falls to the ground, bloody, her face now a bunch of muscles and tendons with no eyes, no nose, and one ear. She doesn't even move now, too exhausted and probably already unconscious from the face-peel.

_**Unless you plan on eating her face flesh, she's of no use to you now,**_ Shukaku croons in your mental ear. _**Kill her.**_

A direct order from Shukaku like that can't be ignored. You stare at what's left of her face; blood and other fluid flowing freely from the muscles and eyes and nose, the face overall not even appearing human. Without emotion, you raise your dominant hand into the air, the sand raising her unconscious body with it. Quickly, you mutter, "Sabaku Sousou," closing your fist just as rapidly. The sand compresses, blood splattering everywhere, a few drops finding their place on you, though you act as if it didn't happen. The girl's body is now reduced to a near-liquefied mass as it drops to the sands, completely unrecognizable as once being human.

You gather your own sand as you kick normal sand over the bloody mass. It slides back into the gourd, content with the bloodshed. After staring at it for another few seconds, you turn around and walk back to Suna.

The first of the carrion birds come, investigating the mass on the ground that smells so much like fresh blood.

* * *

This made my friends want blood, haha. Reviews would be appreciated. XD 


End file.
